Cissie in wonderland
by water wish
Summary: What the title says, young justice preform a play for the justice league. Arrowpulse fic!
1. Cast list

**hey, this is an idea that has been bugging me for an age. I couldn't decide if I should write it or not, but I have decided to take the plunge!**

**this is based on my drama class banter so some things may be a bit...bonkers if not entirely non-makey sencey 0_o, I tried okay!**

**I do not own these characters, dc comics or alice in wonderland.**

**Cast list:**

**Cissie : Alice**

**Bart: mad hatter**

**Tim: white Rabbit**

**Kon: caterpillar**

**Roy: (lol it's a surprise)...**

**Artemis: white queen**

**Lian: chesire (sorry I had to have her in it, she so damn cute!)**

**Wally: white knight**

**Cassie and Greta: tweedle-de and tweedle-dumb**

**okay, this will be a wierd fic...you have been warned**


	2. Backstage and costumes

**hey, this is an idea that has been bugging me for an age. I couldn't decide if I should write it or not, but I have decided to take the plunge!**

**this is based on my drama class banter so some things may be a bit...bonkers if not entirely non-makey sencey 0_o, I tried okay!**

**I do not own these characters, dc comics or alice in wonderland. **

Cissie was backstage, her head peaking out the green curtain to watch the rest of the league fill the hall. She gulped, she still had 15 minutes to go over lines and put the costume on. She'd be fine, right? Cissie turned around and walked towards the dresser pulling the blue dress and white apron from the clothes rack. Artemis had given her it, since she herself was an Alice in wonderland fan. Cissie had seen the poster in her older friend's apartment. She knew. Cissie quickly ran to the bathroom at the end of the hall to get changed. Artemis was getting ready herself. She would be playing the white queen and was wearing a long white gown with her hair in a bun, her bangs curled and hanging like springs at either side of her face. She smiled at Cissie when she came out of the stall.

" Wow, you look just like the girl in my poster Cis" she said in amazement looking the girl up and down. Cissie straightend the apron and fiddled with the lace hem of the dress.

" You sure It's okay for me to wear it, Artemis?" She asked sheepishly. Artemis laughed.

" Sure it is!, I am way..to big for that now and you are sorta my little sister in a sence" Cissie huged her. " thanks Artemis" she said. Artemis patted her back.

" No problem, come on let's get your hair fixed then we can get everyone else sorted. Bart's probably lost his hat, knowing him" both archers laughed and Artemis set about doing Cissie's hair.

" no way in hell" Tim said, staring at the evil garment in front of him. " never, ever". Beside him, Kon had to laugh at his friend's expression.

" Oh come on bird boy at least it's better than what Roy's wearing" he chuckled.

Tim mumbled something under his breath and took the costume from the rack, going to get changed.

Bart apeared out of nowhere, wearing his cosume. A long black waistcoat, slacks, big shoes and a bright purple top hat. The speedster was grinning like the joker when he spotted the empty space on the costume rack. He looked to kon.

" Robin like his costume?" He asked. Kon shook his head.

" Nope, not one bit". Just then Tim emerged and the two boys couldn't contain their was dressed head to foot in a white bunny suit, black jacket, bow-tie and bunny ears. His face was scarlet. Cissie and Artemis came around the corner and Cissie imeadietly spotted Tim.

" omigod!" She squeeled, running over to him and playing with the ears on his head " you look adorable! Artemis quick, get the camera" Tim jumped back raising his hands-paws in defence.

" No Artemis, not the camera! Please I beg you!" He pleaded. Artemis smirked.

" Come on, it could be our christmas card!"

Tim gave her a look the gestured to himself " I am a bunny"

" easter then?" She raised the camera and Tim ran, his fluffy tail following after him along with the laughter of his friends.

Next to appear were Cassie and Greta, dressed in simalar green and pink dresses, stripped socks and small black shoes. Cissie ran towards them and hugged them both. Greta sneezed suddenly and Cissie looked at her.

" Too much *sneeze* hairspray" she explained pointing to her and Cassie's twin buns. Cissie nodded understandingly and turned back to the group. She was about to say something when all heads turned towards the sound of Wally's echoing laughter. The ginger speedster apeared clad in white armor and pogo horse. Artemis gave him a look and then understood when he mouthed Roy to her inbetween giggles.

Kon had been the only one who had seen Roy in costume and shook his head a Wally who was clearly crying with histerics. Cissie and everyone else where at a loss as to what was so funny but Bart looked to her and shrugged. Cissie then noticed Bart's costume and gestured up and down before smiling and giving him a thumbs up, Bart returned the gesture. They heard superman making the announcement for them and Cissie ran up to the side stage. Artmis gave her a reasuring shoulder squeeze.

" Knock 'em dead Blondie"

" ladies and Gentalmen! Young justice!" The curtains went up and Cissie walked on stage.

**oooh, lol this happened my friend was dressed as the white rabbit and I was told to take a picture! So funny!**

**please review! I love reviews they make me happy.**

**reviews= happy. Happy= ideas. Ideas=story.**

**do it, click the review botton!**


	3. White rabbit

**hey, this is an idea that has been bugging me for an age. I couldn't decide if I should write it or not, but I have decided to take the plunge!**

**this is based on my drama class banter so some things may be a bit...bonkers if not entirely non-makey sencey 0_o, I tried okay!**

**I do not own these characters, dc comics or alice in wonderland. **

Curtains open.

Cissie walked on stage. " lalalala!" she stopped and turned to the audience " oh! Hello! Didn't see you there." she waves franticly " my name is Alice" she gestures to the whole stage " and this us my wonderful garden" Cissie sat down on one of the raustras (staging blocks) and pretended to tend to some weeds.

" oh, gosh! Look at the time!" came a voice before Tim in his rabbit suit came scampering onto the stage. " I am going to be late!" Everyone in the crowd burst out laughing at the sight of him. Tim turned his back to the audience and wiggled his tail, before promptly hopping past Cissie who raised her head to see him.

" Oh, look a bunny" she said standing up. Tim turned and glared.

" Young lady I am a white rabbit. not a bunny. Do. I look. Cute. To . You!" Cissie tugged one of his ears and Tim yelled, startling the archer. " anyway I am late" and with that he hopped off stage. Cissie's gaze followed him.

" What a strange little creature..I wonder where his is going?" Cissie exited the stage.

-lights dim, scene change-

" mr rabbit! Oh mr rabbit!" Cissie called " mr-oh gosh!" Cissie looked at the floor. " there is a rabbit hole. A very big rabbit hole" she makes a move as to peer over it. " oh...it is very deep...I wonder how far it go-aaaaahhh!" Cissie falls in.

-lights dim, scene change-

Cissie was lying center stage, plastic, giant mushrooms surrounding her along with Bart, who was kneeling next to her. Cissie opened her eyes, saw Bart and screamed.

Bart Screamed.

She screamed.

they both Screamed and scrambled away from each other.

" Who are you?" Cissie asked getting to her feet. Bart took a step forward and bowed, his hat falling off in the prosess. The crowd laughed and Bart picked it back up, dusting off the top and replacing it on his head. " mad hatter at your service! You can call me MH or Hatter or even just Mad it's all crash!"

" Alice" Cissie held out her hand ,Bart grabbed it and kissed it.

" Bonjour belle dame" he said in a bad french accent. Cissie giggled. Suddenly Tim hopped back on stage.

" hatter how many times have I told you not to-...you!" Tim spotted Cissie. He marched up to her attempting to look intimedating and failing. " how did you get here?! Why did you follow me?! Are you a spy for the red Queen?" He demanded.

" What? I fell down the rabbit hole, I wanted to see where you had come from and no I don't even know who the red Queen is"

" hatter, take her to her majesty the white queen. We will let her deal with it!" Bart grabbed Cissie and dragged her off stage. Tim turned to the crowd again.

" Well, what are you lot looking at?!"

-lights dim, scene change-

**sorry if it's confusing. I tried to make my mind seem understandable.**

**review please! I want to hear you guesses on who Roy is playing...**


	4. The queen and the knight

**hey, this is an idea that has been bugging me for an age. I couldn't decide if I should write it or not, but I have decided to take the plunge!**

**this is based on my drama class banter so some things may be a bit...bonkers if not entirely non-makey sencey 0_o, I tried okay!**

**I do not own these characters, dc comics or alice in wonderland. **

Curtains open.

" her majesty will see you now!" Tim yelled pointing down the stage. Cissie stepped towards the white carboard-backed throne and waited. Seconds later Artemis walked in from behind the throne and sat down, looking right at Cissie.

" White rabbit, who may this girl be?" She said.

" she said her name was Alice, my queen" Artemis's eyes widened.

" The Alice. Alice of the prophecy?" She asked. Cissie backed up a little.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa. What prophecy?" Cissie asked in bewilderment. Bart stepped forward.

" why the prophecy of wonderland, of course" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. " the prophecy tells of a girl in blue, hair so golden and bows on her shoes. Thoughts pure and conscience clean, only Alice can defeat the red queen" Bar recited. Cissie turned to the audience and made a dramatic gasp.

" But how do _I_ defeat a _queen_?! " she questioned.

" You must beat her in an archery contest" Tim answered. The audience chuckled slightly at the coincidence. " but first you must help us"

Cissie frowned " in..what way?"

Artemis stepped up from her seat and straightened her dress, clasping her hands rather reagaly in front of herself. " you are our hope. You must show the people of wonderland that the rebels never give up"

" rebels?"

" that's us!" Bart jumped in the air happily, his feet making a loud thud on the stage and almost knocking over a cardboard hedge. " we along with others are the white queen's army"

" oh hardly" Tim snorted " we don't even have any wepons"

" the white knight has wepons" Bart offered. Artemis shook her head.

" Sir Wallace is...regretably...useless on the battelfeild" just then there was a clatter from off stage. " speek of the devil..."

Wally came trotting on stage with a pogo-horse and started to turn in circles.

" Whoa horsey, whoa." He haulted and saluted Artemis. " my queen I bear some news!" He shouted pulling the foam sword rather awkwardly from his belt, the scabbard scattering across the stage to Cissie's feet. Wally stood still like a statue. Cissie picked up the scabbard and walked over to him.

" you dropped this" she deadpanned. Captain Marvel's sniggers could be heard from the back of the room. Wally took the prop from her and she skipped back to her spot.

" thank you...er..."

" Alice" Cissie replied.

" Hoooo, the Alice? Alice in blue? Alice from the prophecy?!" Wally questioned excitedly. Tim facepalmed.

" oh, my, god..." He groaned

**okay guys I only have one week left until my drama show so I may not update for another while. But hope you liked this chapter. I know it's late and I do appologise for that. Please review! any questions you have please don't be hesitant to ask! **

**Thanks a bunch!**

**xoxo**


	5. Hatter isn't a stalker

hey,** this is an idea that has been bugging me for an age. I couldn't decide if I should write it or not, but I have decided to take the plunge!**

**this is based on my drama class banter so some things may be a bit...bonkers if not entirely non-makey sencey 0_o, I tried okay!**

**I do not own these characters, dc comics or alice in wonderland. **

Scene change.

" she's really pretty isn't she?" Bart asked eagerly after Cissie had left. Tim stood scratching his bunny ears in annoyance.

" Who? Alice?"

" Yes, Alice. Do you think she is pretty?"

" pretty? Pretty annoying,"

Bart huffed " your just jellous, bunny boy,"

Tim's face scrunched up " for the last time I am not a bunny, nor do I like being called 'bunny boy'! Don't you have someone else to irritate and if so, go away!" He shouted.

Bart flopped forward and put his hands in his pockets, turning and looking over his shoulder. " fine...I'll go...," the audience 'awwwed' " It's not like I have any friends..."

Tim looked guilty and then sighed " fine you can stay just-

" really!" Bart jumped into his arms happily.

" just don't be an idiot!" Tim dropped him and Bart hit the floor with an 'oomff'. The audience laughed.

" I must ask you, how do you woo a girl?" Bart asked as he got up and dusted himself off.

Tim shook his head " oh, I am going to regret this..."

Scene change. * Cissie sitting on a mushroom bed, with Cassie and Greta*

" oh my gosh!" Said Greta

" Oh my gosh!" Said Cassie.

" We can't believe you're actualy here. Here to save us from the wicked red queen" they both said.

" I really hate her,"

" me too,"

" I heard she looks like a man,"

" me too,"

" tweedle-dumb,"

" yeah?"

" Shut up,"

" you,"

" no you!"

Soon the pair were in a full blown argument and Cissie shook her head in annoyance.

" Guys!" She shouted. Both blondes turned to her.

" yes miss Alice?"

" Both of you be quiet. Yes I guess I am Alice of the prophecy and yes I will try my best to help you in any way I can, but please may I rest, now?"

Both girls stood up and bowed " yes miss Alice," they turned and walked off stage.

Cissie looked at the audience and mouthed " oh my god," with an exaggerated eye-roll. She crossed her arms and leaned back.

" maybe this is all just a crazy dream, and when I wake up, I will be back in my own room," she placed one hand over the other and yen both under her head as she lay down and closed her eyes, starting to loudly fake-snore.

in the audience Ollie was laughing and talking with Barry " she really does snore like that," he said making the flash laugh.

Back on stage Bart appeared on the right side of the stage. He crept up next to Cissie and peered over her, turning to the audience when she emmited a rather loud snort, he made a love-sick face. " she so cute when she snores... Like a bear-no! Wait...a teddy bear," he said.

Suddenly Cissie woke up and streached, not noticing Bart. When she spotted him however she screamed. He screamed, they both screamed.

" What are you doing?!" Cissie demanded. Bart fell back and scrambled to his feet, putting his hands up in mock-surrender.

" I swear I wasn't watching you sleep!" He shouted. The audence laughed and there were a few " oh reallys" from the front. Bart walked to the end of the stage and looked down at them.

" Seriously! Guys I am not that much of a stalker!"mhe walked back to his place.

" So if you weren't what were you doing?" Cissie asked, leaning forward to get in Bart's face, the boy shrunk down.

" um... Youweresnoringand I was goingtotellyou to shut up," he said speedtalking.

" What?!" She yelled, outraged by his Temerity.

" cripes! Pleasedon't hurtme!" He put his hands up over his face in defence and Cissie stomped her foot and turned, briskly walking off the left side of the stage.

Bart stood up. " well that went well..."

**ohmygods! Guys I am so so so very very sorry. I am so stupid! I had a ton of other stories to do and this one was pushed to the back of my mind. I am super sorry! Please don't hate me and my crappy short chapter! Flames are totally welcom I deserve it! I abandoned this! **

**Review if you want to...**


	6. Red queen, chicken wizzes and songs

**I do not own these characters, dc comics or alice in wonderland. **

Scene change.

" what?! Alice? Alice of the prophecy? In my kingdom, no I will not stand for it!" Someone walked on stage and the reaction was instantaneous. Oliver almost fell off his chair he was laughing so hard. There on stage, wig, make-up, dress, heels and all stood Roy harper.

" find her! And kill her!" He said in a shrill voice, the audience continued to laugh, some even wolf whistled. " shut up!or I'll chop off something that is very important to you, and I don't mean your heads!" And with that he stomped off stage, almost falling in his high heels, the laughter following him into the curtains.

/scene change/

" the red queen has sent out her armies sir Wallace, we must act before it is too late,"

Artemis paced the stage, wringing her hands in her dress. Wally sat on the floor legs crossed like a child. He followed her every move in Awe.

" sir Wallace? Are you listening to me?" Artemis glared. Wally snapped out of it.

" Uh yes! Yes your majesty I am!" He recovered.

" Then what did I just say?"

" Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." wally drew out, making some in the audience chuckle. " ooh! ooh! ooh! The red queen has sent out her army to come kill us all!"

Artemis nodded. " good boy! Do you want a treat?" Wally's eyes lit up.

" Yes. Gimmie,"

Artemis held out the packet of chicken wizzes. " what do you say?"

" please."

Artemis threw the packet off stage and Wally followed suit. artemis sat down on her throne again.

* * *

scene change.

Bart is standing facing Cissie who looks very angry.

" Um hi," he said.

" Hello," she replied.

" Oh yeah about last night. I didn't mean what I said,"

" I guess this means you're sorry.

You're standing at my door.

i guess this means you take back all you said before." cissie sung.

the audience clapped and whooped at the small musical line.

Bart suddenly slid on his knees and grabbed her hand.

" 'cause we belong together yeah

and I don't know the rest of this song!" He burst. Cissie looked like she wanted to die laughing but kept a straight face.

" Hatter?"

" yes,"

" can you get up?"

" ..."

" hatter?"

" Yes?"

" Are you stuck?"

" yes..."

" bye then..." cissie walked off, leaving Bart on the stage.

**this happedned at school. We were told to interperate a song into our improvisation and it was histerical.**

**yes most of you have guessed it (if not) Roy is the red queen. the situation was not to be ignored. I think you could picture Oliver's face when h. Saw Roy in a dress. 0_o.**

**review!**


End file.
